Kamen Rider Showa Titan
by Kamen Rider Super-Fan
Summary: When an amnesiac wakes up at the Teen Titans tower; nothing will be the same for the five heroes again. Join Shin and the Teen Titans as they fight crime and uncover the secrets of his past! Along with making new friends and enemies. Watch as Shin lives in the presesnt and fight for the future as Kamen Rider Showa!
1. The Wild Card: Jump City's Rider

**Hey there! Here's what you've all been waiting for! The inspired story of Kamen Rider Chrome's Kamen Rider Showa!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Jump City's Rider**

 _You've heard of them haven't you? About their legend, their mythology; preserved by our dreams and imaginations. The stories about lone masked riders. These are our heroes, this is their legend!_

* * *

A soft moan was heard as a pair of eyes slowly opened and a body sat up. He had an annoying headache and tried to ease it out by rubbing his temples. It didn't do much good, but the pain was halfway gone. Good enough. Looking around, he found himself in what looks like a medical room.

"Where am I?" he thought to himself. He looked at himself to see he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and black pants.

"Good to see your awake." A male voice said. The boy looked to see a boy his age with spiky black hair as well as a mask on his face, covering only his eyes. His short sleeves, pants, and gloves were green and he wore black boots. He wore a yellow utility belt and cape and had a red shirt with a black circle on the chest. Inside that black circle was a large yellow R.

"Excuse me, but who are you and where am I?" The boy asked.

"I'm Robin, as for where you are; you're in a medical wing at our tower." The spiky haired boy dubbed Robin answered.

"Tower? I'm in a tower?"

"That's right man." Another voice said, the boy looked to see, to his surprise, a tall man with slightly dark-colored skin, but only on part of his upper arms, part of his face and his neck. The rest of his body was composed of shiny metal and light-blue circuitry. One part of his face was also a machine, even having a red, cybernetic eye. "You washed up shore of the tower." The cyborg told him, which made the boy wonder if they're towers on an island.

He looked into his reflection from the cyborg's armor, to see that his hairstyle is short indigo hair that had the two strands on the top that stuck like bug antennae and matching eyes. What he didn't know was that there was a scar above his left eyebrow but it was hidden by his bangs. Oddly, it was shaped like the Roman numeral 'XIII' which stood for 13.

"And you are?" The boy asked the cyborg.

"Call me Cyborg," Cyborg answered.

"I see. Self-explanatory and straight to the point. Good name," the boy complimented. "How did I get here?"

"Well, we found you washed up on the shore of our island," Robin said. "You were hurt so we brought you here to treat you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I guess. Thanks for helping me. Can I ask you one thing, though?" the boy asked.

"Sure," Cyborg smiled.

"Do you know who I am? I can't remember."

* * *

Cyborg and Robin left the room and exchanged words.

"So, find anything?" Robin asked.

"Well, I scanned his body and found out he's like me," Cyborg answered.

"Like you?" Robin said before realizing something. "You mean he's a cyborg?"

"Almost all his insides have been replaced by machinery," Cyborg reported, showing Robin the result of the scans on his tablet device. "Way more advanced than anything STAR Labs has, I can guarantee that."

* * *

"How is our new friend?" Starfire asked. She was eager to make new friends.

"Not too good, Star. He can't remember a thing, not even his own name," Robin answered. Starfire gasped.

"So he has amnesia," Raven concluded.

"Hey, Raven. Maybe you can, I dunno, use your telepathy on him?" Beast Boy suggested.

"You mean go into his head?" Raven asked. "I wouldn't recommend it. Trying to look through an amnesiac's mind isn't easy and can be dangerous. I could hurt him more than I could help him."

"So, not an option then," Robin frowned in thought. "I'm going to go and look up any missing persons reports. Maybe we can get a clue on his identity from there."

"In the meantime, let's show him some of our good old Titan hospitality," Beast Boy grinned.

* * *

The boy was laying down in the hospital bed, counting the tiles on the ceiling, That is until the door opened revealing a guy around his age and... he's green. Literally green.

He blinked at the sight of Beast Boy who came over.

"So, hey, what's up?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, the ceiling, and I spent my time alone counting the tiles," the amnesiac pointed up at the ceiling.

"OK, so anyway..." Beast Boy trailed off. "Er..."

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, it's just, well, I'm not sure what to call you," Beast Boy apologized.

"That's OK. I don't even know my own name. The only mark I got is this scar," the boy pointed at his scar.

"Looks like an X with three I's," Beast Boy said.

"It's the Roman numeral for 13," Raven corrected.

He gasped in surprise. He hadn't even seen her come in. "Hello..."

"Raven," Raven introduced herself curtly.

The boy suddenly grunted as as he heard a word in his head, "...SHIN!"

"Dude, you okay?" Beast Boy asked in concern after he saw the boy grunt. Raven observed.

"...Shin," the boy whispered as he rubbed his temples.

"Shin?" Beast Boy tilted his head curiously.

"Sounds like a Japanese name," Raven guessed.

"Yeah, it just popped in my head," the boy replied.

"Then that's what we'll call you! Shin!" Beast Boy declared.

The boy, whom Beast Boy named 'Shin', smiled, "I guess that's a good as name as any."

"I think so too." Starfire said while she flew into the room. "I am so glad to see you are well, new friend Shin!"

"You're...floating..." Shin pointed.

"Oh, indeed I am," Starfire beamed.

"Who...are you?" Shin asked. He had met a teen in a mask, a man made of metal, a green boy, a girl in a cloak and now a flying girl. He may not have his memories but he had good sense to know that was not normal.

"I am Starfire of Tamaran." she answered.

"What's that?" Shin asked tipping his head in confusion.

"Another planet." Beast Boy answered for her. "So she's an alien."

"Alien?" Shin questioned. "What's that?"

"You don't know what an alien is?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Sorry," Shin apologized, rubbing his head.

"It is alright friend Shin." Starfire sincerely said before she closed in on him. "But tell me... where did you come from? When's your Birthday? How did you get here? And will you be my friend?" she asked excitedly

"Starfire, he has amnesia. So he can't answer any of your questions," Raven scolded the excited alien.

"Don't know. Don't know. Don't know. And... sure?" Shin answered a little bit unsure. Starfire then gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Hello new friend!" she said excited.

"Well, he can answer those questions." Beast Boy joked a bit, causing Raven to roll her eyes.

"Excuse me, but I'm feeling hungry," said Shin. "Also... can't... breath!" he said and Starfire let's go of him. Shin noticed that his arms were comically bended, so he stretched them back to shape.

"Okay, hang on..." Beast Boy said before he started to run leaving behind some dust clouds, before he came back with a bowl of tofu.

"Sorry, BB, but I can't in good conscience let you shovel tofu down our patient's throat," Cyborg said as he shoved Beast Boy aside and presented Shin with a platter. "You need a nice juicy steak with a side of mashed potatoes!"

"No way! He needs tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!

"Tofu!"

"Meat meat meat meat!"

"Tofu tofu tofu tofu!"

"Huh?" Shin questioned.

Suddenly, black strips of energy gagged Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"That'll keep you quiet for a bit." Raven said before looking at Shin, who had a surprised look on his face.

"Did you just use some sort of... dark power?"

"Yes." she said. Robin then came in.

"Hey, did you remember anything about yourself yet?" Robin asked.

"Robin, you should know that it's still too early for him to regain his memories," Raven chided. "But he did say a word, quietly, that sounded like a name."

"Which is Shin." The amnesiac added for her.

"Nice name." Robin commented.

"Thanks," he said before lying back down. Cyborg and Beast Boy then got ungagged. "Oh look, they're now ungagged."

"Yeah," Cyborg said. "Now where were we?"

"I think I was on 'Tofu'." Beast Boy said.

"Okay," Cyborg said. "Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"There they go again." Shin deadpanned.

"How about we go get pizza?" Robin breaked up the argument. "Like what we were gonna do before Shin got here?"

"Oh yeah! Nearly forgot about that." Cyborg said while he had a comical smile.

"Uh…" Shin started catching their attention.

"What's up?" Beast Boy questioned, wondering what he has to say.

"What's... pizza?" Shin asked.

There was an awkward silence in the air, while Cyborg and BB couldn't believe what they were hearing right now. This guy doesn't even know what pizza is.

"You're kidding right?" Cyborg questioned if he heard right. "How can you not know what pizza is?"

"I have amnesia. It's what you said, right?" Shin confirmed.

"But to forget pizza!? Alright, you're coming with us!" Cyborg ordered, pointing at Shin who jerked back in surprise.

"Actually, I don't think Shin's ready to leave the tower just yet," countered Robin. "He still needs his rest."

"But I feel fine," Shin insisted.

"No, you still need to rest. Don't worry. We'll pick you up a few slices," Robin told him.

* * *

 **(THE HIVE ATTACKS)**

"Hey, open this door and get out here!" Mammoth pounded on the infirmary door. "We know you're in there!"

Shin was on the other side, staring at the door in fear as dents appeared in the thick metal. He trembled in fright as his heart thundered in his chest. He was alone, against intruders. What could he...

Suddenly, his stance relaxed as he lowered his head, his bangs hanging over his eyes. His eyes snapped open and then glowed red.

Mammoth finally knocked the door down and yelled triumphantly, "Hah! No door can keep Mammoth out!" Suddenly, his vision was filled by a fist that hit him right between the eyes, sending him flying straight into the wall.

Gizmo and Jinx stared before turning towards the infirmary door to see a figure clad in dark armor staring at them with blood red eyes.

"Alright. Who's next?" the figure asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Take this, snot muncher!" Gizmo fired his missiles at the dark figure. There was a series of explosions as Jinx shielded herself with her arms. "Hah, that'll show him." Suddenly, the dark figure leapt out of the cloud of smoke, unharmed, and grabbed hold of Gizmo, pinning him to the wall. "Gah!"

"Gizmo!" Jinx fired her hexes but the dark figure then used Gizmo as a shield, causing the hexes to hit him and short out his tech.

"My tech!" Gizmo yelled before he was dropped and kicked at Jinx like a soccer ball, knocking him down.

"Grr..." Mammoth recovered and stood behind the dark figure and reached out to grab him. However, the dark armored figure just kicked Mammoth hard in the balls, causing him to double over in pain. "ARGH! MY BALLS!" The dark figure then knocked him down with an uppercut. Suddenly, he had to duck as hexes flew over him and turned to face Jinx.

"Who are you?" she demanded. He didn't answer as he charged at her, dodging her hexes. He sent a kick at her and she ducked. She retaliated with a hex-filled hand, but he avoided it before catching hold of her sleeve and tossing her over his shoulder. She landed on her feet, but he was in front of her before kicking her hard in the stomach, sending her flying down the hallway.

Mammoth got back up only to receive a kick to the face, knocking him out. The dark figure then turned to Gizmo who was crawling backwards in fear. Without his tech, there wasn't much he could do.

"Who...who the heck are you!?" Gizmo yelled, pointing at the dark-armored figure. The figure didn't answer as he walked towards Gizmo.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gizmo screamed.

* * *

"Dudes! Did you hear that?" Beast Boy questioned while he jumped into Cyborgs arms in fear.

* * *

The Titans found the Hive trio injured and unconscious in the hallway with Shin who was also unconscious and sitting against the wall.

"What happened here?" Cyborg questioned.

"Shin!" Beast Boy cried out as he went to check on their new friend. "Dude, are you OK?"

"Huh...?" Shin slowly opened his eyes. "Beast Boy...?"

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked. "Did these jerks hurt you?"

"I don't think so. They came in and I think I fainted," Shin told him.

"...You fainted?"

"They really scared me."

Robin, however, wasn't convinced as he looked at Shin with suspicion. Then he ordered, "Come on, we better restrain these three and have the police pick them up."

"Are you feeling okay?" Cyborg asked in concern as he helped Shin.

"A little bit, I think." Shin said as he rubbed his head. "Who were they?" he asked, referring to the Hive Trio.

"Oh, just some jerks that kicked our butts." Beast Boy snickered a bit.

"But what kicked their butts?" Starfire asked.

"That's what I'm going to find out," Robin frowned thoughtfully.

Robin went to the computer to review the recent surveillance camera footage. He typed down on what happened while he and the team while they were planning an attack plan that time.

* * *

Right now, Robin's teammates were in the kitchen with Shin and giving him some pizza. They had ordered a few pies.

"So this is pizza?" Shin asked while he held up a cheese slice. "It looks…well triangular."

"That's what it's supposed to be like dawg." Cyborg told him while holding up a pepperoni and sausage one.

"Why'd you call me an animal?" Shin asked. "Is that a figure of speech?"

"That's what I question sometimes." Starfire said. "When Cyborg called Beast Boy 'dawg' I thought he was asking him to turn into a dog."

"Wait, what?" Shin blinked.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy showed off and morphed into a green dog.

"Ooooh! So that's why your name is Beast Boy!" Shin confirmed while he petted him by the ears. He then picked the green dog up and started rubbing his chin with his fingertips.

Beast Boy turned back which made Shin drop him.

"That felt good." Beast Boy complimented.

"You're welcome." Shin said before he grabbed the cheese pizza he had and slowly took a bit out of it. His response to it… "This is great!" Shin said before he dug into the slice then grabbed another.

"Glad you like it." Cyborg and BB said in synch.

As this was happening, Robin saw the footage of a dark-armored figure beating the Hive. Then, the armor shattered to reveal Shin who then collapsed against the wall. He looked over his shoulder to see that Shin hadn't noticed and eyes narrowed.

"Who are you, Shin?"

"Did you say something?" Shin asked as he overheard Robin.

"Nope." Robin answered before deciding to eat pizza as well.

* * *

In an underground hideout, some guy with a half and half mask is talking to a woman with white hair.

"I assure you; failure is not tolerated within the HIVE. Once the agents have been retrieved from the authorities, they will be disciplined." the woman then pounded a fist into her hand. "Strictly disciplined."

"Actually, your agents served my plans quite well. I never expected them to succeed, they were merely messengers. However, I did not expect this." The man said as he pushed a button on a device and a screen show's the black figure fighting against the HIVE Trio in a ruthless way, that is.

The man was now intrigued by his fighting style. He could possibly be what he was looking for.

* * *

 **(Next day)**

Shin woke up in his room, which was the hospital room, he sat up and stretched his arms. It was a new day and he looked around the hospital room before frowning. Oh, right. He was still a guest at Titans Tower.

* * *

"Hey, Robin! You need something?" Cyborg asked as he entered Robin's room, the door shutting behind him.

"Cyborg, I need to show you something," Robin said seriously. "Remember how we found the Hive Trio unconscious?"

"Yeah, something knocked them out," said Cyborg.

"Or someone," Robin played the footage on his computer for Cyborg to see.

"So Shin..."

"Is it possible for cybernetics to allow someone to create a suit of armor out of thin air?" Robin asked.

"Robin, we've seen a lot of weird stuff, but I don't think you can create matter out of nothing," Cyborg said.

"I haven't shown this to the others. Just you," Robin said.

"You worried about Shin?" Cyborg asked.

"Honestly, yes. We don't know anything about him and here he is being able to hold his own against three supervillains who defeated us."

"Yeah, do you think it might relate to his missing memories?" Cyborg questioned.

"Maybe."

* * *

"Hey Shin!" Shin looked to see Beast Boy approaching the amnesiac. "How's it going?"

"Okay. Just laying on my back on the bed with nothing to do." Shin deadpanned.

"Alright," Beast Boy said. "You want a tour of the Tower?"

"Sure." the amnesiac said before getting out of his bed. "But uh... I'm hungry."

"Okay..." Beast Boy said before running out of the room like last time then he got back here with some some breakfast. "Here, have some tofu eggs and bacon!"

"Yo BB!" Cyborg said entering the room. "Don't feed our patient some nasty tofu! He needs a real breakfast!" he said before presenting Shin a tray that has fried eggs, bacon and orange juice.

"Uh..." Shin was interrupted when red lights started to flash and an alarm went out.

"We'll deal with this later!" Cyborg said before Shin felt pain in his head and he passed out.

"Shin!" Beast Boy exclaimed in worry.

* * *

 _"What's going on...?" he questioned, confused and scared. Suddenly, his surroundings were replaced by a white void. It was nothing, save for a floor that stretched endlessly in all directions. "What is this? What's going on?" He sensed a presence and turned to face a dark figure with glowing red eyes. "Who...who are you?"_

 _"We are you..."_

 _"Excuse me?" Shin's eyes widened as several more figures appeared around him. They were elaborately dressed men in strange helmets that resembled insects._

 _"And you are us..." the figures spoke in unison._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Open your eyes. The time to fight...IS NOW!"_

* * *

Shin woke up with a gasp in surprise, he looked around to see that he's still in the hospital room.

'The time to fight?' Shin thought. He looked next to his bed to see a TV remote, deciding to turn on the TV, he grabbed the remote to see that his friends are on TV and they're fighting some guys in black and a Spider-like monster. 'Guys!' he thought in worry before he felt pain in his head yet again and he saw some images of the armored warriors fighting.

"The time to fight IS NOW!"

Shin now know what he must do. He needed to get there and help them. Unfortunately, they were in the city and he was in the tower with no way of getting to them in time.

Wait, didn't the Titans have some kind of garage? He remembered Cyborg mentioning it that one time. It was where Robin stored his bike.

Shin grinned and quickly grabbed his clothes, the ones the Titans had found him in. A pair of black pants and a black jacket which he zipped up to his neck. Quickly he made his way to the garage. He had to take the elevator down before he reached his destination. When he looked around, he spotted Robin's spare R-Cycle. Unlike his regular red motorcycle, this one was black and lacked the 'R' symbol.

"And there's my ride," Shin smirked.

* * *

"Get off me!" Cyborg yelled launching a few of the combatmen off of him and punching a few of them.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy exclaimed before turning into a T-Rex and knocking a few away.

"Is that all you got?" Spider-Borg taunted while he blocks a bunch of Robin's attacks from his Bo-Staff.

"Just who are you!?" Robin demanded dodging a scratch from Spider-Borg.

"I already told you; I'm Spider-Borg from GIN-SHOCKER!" the spider monster exclaimed before shooting some web at Robin's wrist.

"Damn!" Robin cursed before Spider-Borg dragged the boy wonder and threw him away.

"Robin!" Starfire said using her starbolts to blow a few combatmen away.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted and sent a few combatmen away, she then levitated a few more combatmen and threw them all away unconscious.

"There's more where that came from!" Spider-Borg exclaimed and a dozen more combatmen appeared.

"Aw come on!" Beast Boy complained. Before Robin could think of a plan, the sound of a motorcycle has been…well heard by them. The Titans looked to see, to their surprise, Shin is on Robin's spare R-Cycle, Shin halted the R-Cycle and mounted off the bike then took of the helmet.

"Friend Shin!" Starfire said in surprise.

"Yo! What are you doing here!? You should be in bed!" Cyborg said worried that their guest might get hurt.

"I appreciate your concerns, but I can handle this myself." Shin said standing between the two groups. "I think."

"You think?" Raven questioned with a raised brow. But Shin didn't listen, as a hi-tech looking belt with a green crystal in the centre materialized. Within the crystal was XIII, the Roman numeral for '13'.

"Shin! Just get out of here!" Beast Boy pleaded his new friend.

"No, Beast Boy," Shin said as a small humming sound came from the belt. "You guys are my friends and you didn't hesitate to help me. Now it's time I pay you guys back."

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" Spider-Borg scowled.

"Don't know." Shin said. "Now watch…" he began as he threw his right arm across his chest, palm facing down as he pulled his left fist against his left hip. "…My…" he continued as he pulled his right arm back and closed the fist against his right hip as he raised his left arm with his left fist at eye level. He finished, "…Henshin!"

The belt released a bright flash of light, causing the two groups to cover their eyes. Once the bright glow dimmed, they saw what appeared to be jigsaw puzzle pieces coming together over Shin's body. He was now completely clad in a suit of armor that was colored black and white. The bodysuit under said armor was white. The torso armor was black with a white chest. White gauntlets adorned his forearms as black boots adorned his legs. Black armor plating covered the sides of his arms and legs. The number 13 was stamped on his left shoulder. His head was completely concealed under a black helmet with a white strip of metal running down the middle. A pair of insect antennae poked out from his forehead in a 'V'. There was a silver faceplate with horizontal stripes on it. Finally, to complete the insect-like look was a pair of large green eyes.

This is Showa!

"B-BLACK XIII…" Spider-Borg uttered.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy and Cyborg gawked at Shin's new form.

"BLACK XIII?" Showa asked with a brow raised. "Not a fitting name." he said but somehow disgusted by it. Showa shrugged it off before taking a stance and did a hand sign that said 'come and get me!'.

"Bring him back alive!" Spider-Borg ordered.

"EEEEE!" the SHOCKER combatmen yelled and charged.

 **(Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger OST: Dekamaster Never Stop)**

"Game… Start!" Showa said while snapping his fingers and charging in as well. Showa started the first blow with a knee kick to one of the GS-Soldiers gut before he blocked a pierce from a combat men's spear and he took it then jabbed the hard end of it against a GS-Soldier's gut. Showa then threw the spear away and back kicked a GS-Soldier in the chest before he played defense, he then punched a GS-Soldier and jumped to another part of the area before he raised a fist and it glowed blue aura.

 **"RIDER PUNCH!"**

Showa threw a powerful punch to a combatman but the punch was powerful enough to make a wind, which knocked out five of them.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg yelled impressed.

"Nice one!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Do the kicking of the butt!" Starfire cheered.

"Give them all you got!" Robin cheered despite the fact he has some suspicion about Showa.

"Go Shin." Raven said still being the same.

Showa did a 360 spin kick to a few GS-Soldiers and then threw one of them at another, Showa then stood still for a moment before he elbow punched a GS-Soldier that was about to do a sneak attack from behind.

"BLACK XIII!" Showa looked to see the Spider-Borg looking angry. "You Will come back! Either dead or alive!"

"Don't screw with me." Showa said in a harsh tone. "Besides, I don't even know who you are."

"Kisama!" Spider-Borg cursed in Japanese. The mutant then charged at him in attempt to claw him, but Showa simply dodged him and punched Spider-Borg three times in the chest then smacked him, hard, aside. Spider-Borg used his spider web from his mouth and webbed Showa's left arm making it unusable for a bit.

"Is it really all you got?" Showa asked unamused. Even if his arm is webbed up he can still fight.

"Shut up!" Spider-Borg yelled. He then charged at Showa again to claw him, but Showa used his right arm to deflect the claw attack and kicked him in the side then punched Spider-Borg in the face twice. Showa then kicked him in the chest which made the mutant fly away a few feet.

"Hey Rob!" Showa called out to the Titans leader. "Mind if I borrow one of your bo-staffs?" Robin raised a brow at the question, but nonetheless, he grabbed a bo-staff.

"Catch!" he threw the staff and the Rider caught it. Showa the extended the staff and used it to get rid of the web on his left arm and now it's free.

"Alright." Showa said while twirling the bo-staff then pointed at Spider-Borg. "Now your going down for real!"

"Don't screw with me!" Spider-Borg yelled and shot some web balls at Showa, but the black and white warrior used the bo-staff to deflect them all. Spider-Borg charged at him again but Showa used the bo-staff to deflect them but when Showa was deflecting them all; Spider-Borg got close enough to claw his face, but Showa evaded it by a milometer.

"I admit; that's a good attack plan." Showa said and jabbed the bo-staff into the mutant's gut. "But you're gonna go down anyway." Showa raised his fist and it glowed blue.

 **"RIDER PUNCH!"**

Showa punched the Spider-Borg in the face and it blowed him away a few dozen feet. Spider-Borg tried to get up, but he struggled and he was covered in electricity.

"BLACK XIII…" Spider-Borg said struggling to get up.

"Now." Showa said before making a 'come here' sign and getting into a stance. "Let's finish this." Spider-Borg charged at Showa with rage. The black and white warrior stayed patient and while he's waiting for the right moment, his right leg started to glow blue, he then jumped into the air and yelled…

 **"RIDER KICK!"**

Showa got into a flying kick position and kicked Spider-Borg in the chest. when Showa jumped away after the kick, Spider-Borg was covered in electricity.

 **(End song)**

"So...this is your decision BLACK XII!?" Spider-Borg exclaimed and Showa simply stared at him "So be it! From this day forth I curse you! I curse you with the name...KAMEN RIDER!

"Kamen Rider? Hm, I guess I like that name. Then as Kamen Rider, my job is to defeat monsters like you!" Showa declared before Spider-Borg exploded.

BOOOM!

Showa turned his back away from the Spider-Borg as the monster exploded.

"Game… Over!" Showa said before snapping his fingers.

"Dude…" Showa looked towards Beast Boy, with stars in his eyes. "That was awesome!"

"Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed while patting Showa's shoulder hard and curious on how he transformed. "Nice job Shin!"

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered.

"Good job." Raven said unemotional as always. Robin, however, was bothered by the fact Spider-Borg might know Shin.

"You're feeling suspicious of me are you?" Robin see's Showa approaching him.

"It's only natural; since you have an unknown power and that monster somehow knows about you." Robin answered.

"I see." Showa understood. "So you don't trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you. I know you really mean on what you said about helping us and you're serious about that." Robin explained. "But if that monster know's about you and it kept calling you BLACK XIII, then what if you got that that strange power from whatever group he's in."

"Or was." Showa said agreeing with that logic. "However, I do like on what that monster called me just now." he said while walking towards the second R-Cycle.

"Was it the words 'Kamen Rider'?" Robin guessed.

"That's right." Showa said before revving up the bike. "See ya back at the tower." he said as he rode back to the tower. As he left, Robin had another question on his mind…

"How did he get my spare bike?" Robin wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, someone was viewing a map on a computer screen. On the screen was a dot that was pulsing repeatedly. The pulsing dot was marked as "#13".

"So, this is where you've been hiding," an evil voice spoke. He'd been looking for him for weeks and now the beacon had been activated. He added sinisterly, "Time to bring you home, son."

* * *

 **Alright! I hoped you guys loved this first chapter of my own Showa, I also had some help from Kamen Rider Chrome himself, he accepted to help because he know's Shin's personality very well. Mostly because he created Shinichi.**

 **See ya later!**


	2. A New Hero in town… or Anti-Hero

**Hey guys! KR Super-Fan here with a new chapter of my Kamen Rider Showa story!**

 **I don't own TT or Kamen Rider.**

 **The Wild Card: A New Hero in town... or Anti-Hero**

* * *

"Um, Cyborg? Is all of this necessary?" Shin asked while he was on a medical table being scanned. It has been a couple of hours since he saved his new friends from Spider-Borg, now Robin wants Cyborg to scan Shin.

"Well, Robin seems to think you and that spider thing are connected. Maybe you're the same." Cyborg said while he was typing on a computer.

"What!?" Shin exclaimed. "I'm no way like-!"

"I recovered some pieces. It was a cyborg, but mutated. The cybernetics were like yours..." Cyborg interrupted him.

"Oh, guess Robin was right. I'm a monster." Shin said, in a melancholic tone.

"Now don't say that, Shin-man! Looking like a monster and being a monster is different! I mean, look at me!"

"But now I feel out of place."

"I'm half-metal, BB's green, Raven's grey, Starfire's an alien and Robin wears a traffic light costume. You fit in just fine." Cyborg deadpanned.

"Yeah, whatever." Shin got off the table and walked out of the room while he was worried about the connection between him and the monster.

* * *

Shin just got to the rooftop of the tower. He wanted to look around since he's still new to this place and all. He looked at his hand and examined it. He could imagine that underneath the skin he had electronics and mechanical parts interwoven with his organic parts. It just felt unnatural.

"Who am I...?" he asked himself as he looked up at the sky. "What am I...?"

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open as he had a vision.

* * *

" _Now, #13. This won't hurt a bit..."_

* * *

Shin gritted his teeth and held his head in pain.

"Ugh…" he groaned in pain, unaware that he was almost towards the edge of the roof. At first, he looked like he was inches away from falling down the roof but he felt a tug on the back of the collar of his shirt and was gently pulled away from the edge.

"Are you okay?" Shin opened his eyes, after the pain went away and he sees Starfire with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking and had a headache. Thanks for the save," Shin smiled back at Starfire.

She sat down next to him and asked, "You appear worried..."

"I don't know who I am, Starfire. I don't know where I came from, I don't know how I got these powers, I don't even know if I have family still around." He placed his face in his hands. "I'm all alone."

"But you're not alone."

Shin looked up at her.

"You have us. So you are not alone."

* * *

Robin was on his computer and doing searches on the name 'Kamen Rider'. Almost instantly he found a list of sites with information on Kamen Rider. Since he hadn't learnt how to read or speak Japanese, he put the sites through his computer's translation software so he could look them up.

Unfortunately, from the sites Robin read, there was scarce information on Kamen Riders. There were conspiracy websites and urban legend websites dedicated to these 'Kamen Riders', but not enough for him. He did learn that the first Kamen Rider, appropriately named Kamen Rider Ichigo (#1) first made his appearance in Japan during the 1970's. Since then there have been other Riders who appeared fighting against monsters. What these sites did not have was information on the identities of these Riders and how they were connected to their new friend, Shin.

"So these Kamen Riders are heroes from Japan huh? But why was Shin here and how in the world did these Kamen Riders obtained these powers of theirs…" Robin pondered. To be honest, he did find it a good thing that Kamen Riders are actually heroes but he also wonders why he or anyone else in the world, besides Japan, doesn't know about the Kamen Riders. He was also suspicious to Shin about how he obtained those powers himself.

To him, that doesn't make any sense at all.

"Maybe there's a chance we could find these Riders and maybe they know about Shin…" Robin said.

XXX

Meanwhile, the city was about to have a very nasty surprise. The citizens of Jump City were just going on about their business as usual. People were walking around, running errands or just hanging out with friends, when all of a sudden something crashed right in the middle of the street. Immediately, there was panic, but it quickly subsided as people took out their smartphones and began to record what was going on.

Once the smoke cleared, there appeared to be some kind of metal coffin with a huge glass window over the lid. It also appeared to have small wings and a rocket engine. Chatter was heard as the people began to take pictures. Then, the lid started to open as steam escaped from the cracks.

 ***CRASH!***

The lid came flying right off and into the air before it came crashing down on the ground. The people looked to see what had caused it and they watched as something began to step out of the 'metal coffin'.

* * *

At Titans Tower, the alarm rang.

* * *

Back at the city, people were running in panic as the creature began to wreak havoc. The creature was as huge as an elephant but not quite as slow. It was covered in purple plate armor. On each of its feet were sharp claws and it had a head that looked canid with sharp red eyes and big sharp teeth in its large jaws. Spotting a mailbox, the creature went and picked it up before it gobbled the entire thing. It then began to spew out the ruined mail it had swallowed along with the mailbox.

"Hollow meal," it growled and then looked around for anything it could chomp on. A few parked cars caught its attention and it immediately ran towards them. It tore off the hood of the first car it could get with its claws and started to crush it into the ball before popping it in its mouth.

The creature licked its jaws, "Delicious!" It then proceeded to rip off pieces of the car to devour when all of a sudden it was blasted by green energy bolts.

Turning around, the creature found the Titans staring him down.

"And who might you fleshies be?" the metal-eating beast asked.

"We're the Teen Titans and we're here to put an end to your meal," said Robin.

"Teen Titans, huh? Well, the name's Overbite. Now, why don't you run along so I can eat in peace?" Overbite waved them off.

"Oh no you're not!" Cyborg readied his cannon and fired a sonic blast that knocked Overbite down to the ground. Overbite growled and glared at Cyborg.

"You know, I don't usually eat anything that's alive, but for you I'll make an exception," said Overbite. With a roar, Overbite lunged towards the Titans, jaws wide open to take a bite out of them.

"Scatter!" Robin ordered and the Titans took off in different directions to surrounded Overbite. But Overbite was more focused on Cyborg as saliva dripped out of his mouth as he zeroed in on the cybernetic Titan.

Overbite swiped at Cyborg with a claw, slashing him across the chest. Cyborg retaliated with a punch to Overbite's face, but the mechanical muncher grinned and opened his jaw before he bit down on Cyborg's arm. Cyborg screamed as his arm was ripped off. Overbite chewed up Cyborg's arm and swallowed it up.

"Delicious!" Overbite grinned.

"Not cool!" Cyborg groaned.

"FEED ME!" Overbite opened his mouth to take another bite out of Cyborg.

"Cy!" Beast Boy yelled as he took on the form of a gorilla and leapt upon Overbite's back.

"Get off of me!" Overbite yelled while Beast Boy managed to get the mechanical creature away from his friend.

"Star, blast him!" Robin ordered and Starfire let out a battle cry as she began pelting Overbite with starbolts. They exploded against his armored body and he howled. After he managed to buck off Beast Boy, he opened his mouth to reveal a cannon. He fired off a stream of red hot molten metal at Starfire. Starfire dodged out of the way of the stream which hit a building.

"The metal I eat goes to powering my Molten Metal Cannon," Overbite grinned. "And best of all I can recharge it like so!" Overbite picked up a car, rolled it up into a ball, then swallowed it whole. His eyes glowed as he let out a roar, "YEAH! THAT'S THE BOOST I NEEDED!"

"Cyborg, can you still fight?" Robin asked his friend.

"Oh yeah. I still got one arm and I'm gonna use it to bash him up!" declared Cyborg.

Overbite fired another stream of molten metal but it was blocked by a curtain of dark energy. Then, the dark energy surrounded Overbite and lifted him up into the air. His limbs flailed about as he roared out in confusion.

"What is this!? What's going on!?" Demanded Overbite. He was slammed onto the street and made a crater upon impact.

"That's it, Rae!" Beast Boy cheered.

Overbite growled, "That's it...all I wanted was a meal, but now you got in my way!" He got up on his hind legs and slammed the ground, creating a cloud of dust that covered him. When it cleared, there was a huge hole in the ground.

"He went underground!" Robin shouted.

"I got him!" Beast Boy turned into a mole and followed him underground, while he's thinking of getting a sneak attack on him.

The other four Titans heard the sound of a motorcycle and they looked back to see Shin on his bike.

"Did I miss it!?" The amnesiac asked.

"Shin, what are you doing here?" Robin asked. "You were supposed to be waiting for us back at the Tower."

"I came to help, but it looks like I was a little late," Shin commented at the destruction. "So, who or what did all this?" He then saw Cyborg and his eyes widened, "Cyborg, what happened to your arm!?"

"Oh, the thing we were fighting ate my arm," Cyborg grumbled. "Don't worry. I got spares back at the Tower."

Beast Boy popped out of the ground and said, "Sorry, dudes! I lost him!"

"Where could he have gone?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, Star," Robin answered.

"Hey, what's this?" Shin asked as he pointed at the metal coffin that was lying in another crater nearby. The Titans went to see. It was huge, huge enough to belong to the creature.

"We're going to be taking that back with us, aren't we?" Raven asked.

"It could be an important clue," Robin confirmed.

"Alright," Raven replied as she lifted the metal coffin out of the crater with her power.

* * *

Overbite dug his way to the surface and grumbled in annoyance, "All I want is a good meal. Is that so much to ask?" As he turned, his eyes widened with glee as he saw what stood before him:

 **JUMP CITY JUNKYARD**

Licking his lips, Overbite cheered, "Score!" He broke through the gate, eating it up, before he headed towards the piles and piles of _metal_ junk.

* * *

Cyborg flexed his arm and rotated his shoulder, "Ah, much better. Feels good to have both arms now."

"I'm glad," Shin smiled. "So, about the thing you fought..."

"Called himself Overbite," Cyborg answered as he showed Shin the picture of the creature.

"Again, straight to the point like your name." Shin remarked. He examined it and his eyes widened as he saw something on Overbite's right shoulder. "Zoom there!"

There was a symbol on Overbite's shoulder, a golden condor with the letters G.S. on it.

"G.S.? I wonder what that means." Cyborg wondered. He then heard a thud on the floor before he looked down to see Shin on one knee and he's holding his head in pain while gritting his teeth. "Whoa! Shin! You okay man!?" he crouched down towards Shin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ugh… yeah. Just got a headache." Shin said, getting up from the ground. "Thanks for your concern though."

"Just take care of yourself, OK? Maybe we can get you some aspirin."

"Very well, but we need to focus on Overbite and how to find him. He's dangerous and at large."

"Yeah. But I wonder how're we gonna beat him without him eating tons and tons of junk." Cyborg said.

"Wouldn't it be convenient if he was at the…" Shin paused because he just realized he was gonna say and he might have figured out where Overbite was. "The junkyard!"

Cyborg's eyes widened in realization as he smacked his forehead, "Of course! If he wants to eat the most metal in peace, he'll be someplace where people throw away their old junk!"

"Tell the others. If my guess is right then Overbite might just still be at that junkyard and treating it like his own all-you-can-eat buffet." Shin said as he heads towards his helmet and puts it on before he goes towards his bike.

"Mmmm… all-you-can-eat buffet. We should go to one at some point but we gotta go get Overbite first." Cyborg said, thinking about the food he could eat at once. He hears the engine revving and he sees Shin heading driving out of the garage on his bike. "Aw come on! I'll tell the others but couldn't you at least waited first!?"

The others were going to be upset that Shin went out on his own.

* * *

Shin found a huge hole in front of the junkyard and what remained of the gate. He also found huge footprints.

"He's definitely here. Security is kinda lax, but what can you expect from a junkyard."

Shin rode into the junkyard in search of Overbite. Due to his size and weight, Overbite left footprints that were easy to follow. He made sure to be quiet as he followed the trail and then stopped when he heard the loud sound of chewing.

"This is great!" Overbite cheered as he held two cars in his hand as he alternated between them, taking huge bites. "Aw, man! This is the best! I can't get enough!"

Shin could just leave Overbite be to eat all of the junk here, but he had other ideas.

' _Once he's done here, he's going to go back into the city for more metal. I gotta stop him here and now_ ,' thought Shin before he rode out of his hiding place and got Overbite's attention.

"Hey, Overbite!" Shin shouted as he sped towards Overbite. The beast threw half of a car at Shin and he dodged out of the way. But then Overbite grabbed hold of the bike and lifted it into the air. "Hey, let go of my bite!"

Overbite ignored him and threw him off before he opened his jaw and ate Shin's bike.

"That's my bike!" Shin watched in horror as his bike was being eaten by Overbite.

Overbite spat out the tires and grinned at Shin.

"Well, well, well. Long time no see, BLACK 13. Or is it 'Kamen Rider' now?"

"I don't know who you are! But you're gonna pay for eating my bike! Henshin!" Shin jumped into the air, thus transforming into Showa and he landed a kick onto Overbite's face and the mechanical monster stumbled back a bit. "How do you like that!?"

"You little pest!" Overbite swiped his claw down but Showa sidestepped the strike before winding up his right arm.

" **RIDER…PUNCH!"**

Showa's arm glowed blue and he jumped in the air before punching Overbite, which made a dent in him. He landed on the ground and leaped backwards.

"How'd you like that!" Showa exclaimed. The answer he got was a hard blow that sent him crashing into a tower of junk. The tower collapsed on top of him, trapping him underneath.

"Barely felt that," commented Overbite. He fired a stream of molten metal at the pile of junk. As it began to cool, it started to harden as Showa tried to free himself.

"Dammit!" Showa cursed before Overbite approached him.

"G-SHOCKER wants you back, BLACK 13. Preferably alive, but maybe they can recycle what's left of you that I bring back," Overbite sneered.

Showa grimaced as he struggled. He was stuck and at Overbite's mercy.

"You do realize that my friends are gonna be here because I took a tracker from their base and they'll probably be here any moment right?" Showa smirked behind his helmet.

"Then I'll present them with your corpse, BLACK 13." Overbite opened his mouth and came in closer so he could bite Showa's head off.

"Again, who's BLACK 13? And also…" Showa started to glow blue.

" **RIDER… BOOST!"**

Showa obtained a temporary boost of power and he got out of the harden junk before he kicked Overbite's forehead and he leaped back a few feet away from him.

"You think that would hurt me?" Overbite said before he was suddenly hit by a few green energy bolts.

"Huh?" Showa looked back to see Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy, as a pterodactyl, flying towards them. Beast Boy was actually holding Cyborg by the shoulders with his feet while the mechanical Titan fired his plasma cannon at Overbite.

Robin landed next to Showa by jumping from his own bike.

"Guys, you came!"

"Yeah we're here! But we're gonna have a talk after this!" Robin threw explosive disks at Overbite.

Overbite roared and fired a molten metal stream at the Titans.

Raven used her dark powers to grab a few stuff to shield the Titans from the molten metal stream.

"Thanks! I actually got trapped due to that!" Showa said.

"You're welcome, captain obvious." Raven said sarcastically.

"You will pay for hurting my new friend!" Starfire yelled. She then charged in at Overbite's face and made a barrage of punches and kicks.

"Tch," grunted Overbite before he grabbed a car and ate it. Showa's eyes narrowed as he saw Overbite's eyes glow.

"Guys, I think I figured him out! His food is his fuel and his ammo!" Showa shouted.

"Got it! And I can somewhat tell by the glowing eyes!" Beast Boy said, thanks to his experience at playing video games.

"Then we gotta make sure he runs out and destroy the junk!" Cyborg said.

"Yeah." Showa nodded.

"Alright! Time to blow some stuff up! Shin, Raven and Beast Boy, you take care of Overbite! Starfire, Cyborg and me will destroy the junk around here!" Robin ordered.

"Got it! Let's BB!" Showa ran towards Overbite. Beast Boy followed with Raven gliding behind them.

Overbite growled and opened his mouth to chomp on Showa, but the Rider slid down underneath Overbite. He then landed a punch that knocked Overbite's body upwards. Beast Boy, in the form of a buffalo, slammed into Overbite's exposed underside, knocking him down.

"Raven! Your turn!" Showa called.

Overbite recovered and saw Raven levitate a car towards him. She then hurled it at him but he caught it in his jaw. He was about to eat it when one of Robin's grenade disks hit it, causing it to explode in Overbite's face. Groaning, Overbite turned towards another pile of junk but it was blasted apart by Cyborg's cannon and Starfire's starbolts.

"That was for my arm!" Cyborg shouted.

"You fleshies are really starting to make me mad!" Roared Overbite.

"Yeah well you terrorizing a bunch of people makes me mad right now!" Showa remarked before he took a stance and his right leg started glowing.

" **RIDER…KICK!"**

Showa jumped into the air and he extended his right leg out to kick Overbite. He struck Overbite in the chest and he went through him, making a hole in the mechanical creature's chest. Showa then turned around and wielded his right arm.

" **RIDER UPPERCUT!"**

Showa jumped into the air again and he uppercutted Overbite's chin, making him fly in the air a bit before he landed on the ground.

"D-Damn you…" Overbite cursed, getting up slowly from the ground.

"Well that's what you get for trying to eat me." Showa remarked.

"Yeah! No one eats our new pal and gets away with that!" Beast Boy grinned, leaning an arm on Showa's shoulder.

"Now's not the time to be palling around." Showa gently pushed him away.

"Damn you! Luckily I still have some juice left!" Overbite roared and opened his mouth as he prepared his cannon.

"Plug that cannon!" Showa shouted.

"On it!" Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and grabbed a giant rock before he threw it at the cannon. He then ran towards the cannon and slammed the boulder into it further.

The cannon glowed red before it actually exploded.

 ***BOOM!***

"What!?" Overbite exclaimed in shock. Showa charged at the mechanical kaijin and one he got close, both of his fists started glowing and he readied them for an attack.

" **RIDER… BARRAGE PUNCH!"**

Showa sent a barrage of punches into Overbite, leaving dents in his heavy reinforced armor before finally punching a hole into his body.

"And finally…"Showa got into a stance while both of his legs glowed.

" **RIDER DOUBLE KICK!"**

Showa hopped and kicked Overbite in the face with both of his legs. Overbite went tumbling along the ground and into a pile of junk. Sparks and electricity came off Overbite's body as he twitched and tried to stand on all fours.

"The organization...it will come for you...TRAITOR!" Overbite roared before he finally exploded.

 ***BOOM!***

Showa stared at the defeated Overbite where he blew up before his armor glowed and shattered like a jigsaw puzzle before Shin took his place.

"Traitor...?" Shin repeated Overbite's final word to him. "Why'd he call me a traitor…?" he scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe you had something to do with that organization he was talking about." Cyborg guessed, walking up to Shin.

"You do make some kind of point there." Robin said. There was actually a good possibility that the organization was involved with Shin and the creation of his armor.

"More questions..." Shin murmured. "Who am I?"

"You know, all that fighting really gives me an appetite. How about we all have a steak dinner?" Cyborg offered.

"Make mine a tofu steak!" Beast Boy suggested.

"And I'm not touching your nasty tofu!"

"Then I'm not gonna let you cook meat!"

"Dang it, BB!"

Shin couldn't help but chuckle at the interaction and smiled.

"We're gonna have a big talk after dinner though." Robin said to Shin.

As the Titans headed back home, they didn't realize that they were being watched.

The man with the orange/red and black mask was watching the entire fight and he actually got a good look at Shin's face before he turned into the 'Kamen Rider'.

"Interesting boy…" the man mused before walking away from the area.

* * *

"Shin, we're supposed to be a team! You can't just go out solo like that without telling us!" Robin scolded.

"Uh… technically you never asked me to be a part of your team. Also, I did tell Cyborg to pass along the message and I was gonna wait for you guys there while I think of a plan." Shin said.

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. Shin did have a point. He was living with them but he had not been officially made a Teen Titan. That was an oversight.

"Look, you're our friend. When we found out you went alone to confront Overbite, we were afraid he was going to eat you," said Robin worriedly.

Shin sighed, "I'm sorry. I just thought that if I brought Overbite down you would accept me as being part of the team. I hate being left out of the action. I want to help you guys. And I also want to know my past, but I also got a gut feeling that if I be a part of the team there's a possibility of me finding out what that is."

Beast Boy placed his arm around Shin's shoulder and said, "Hey, it's alright Shin. There's people who has that feeling besides memory loss, including me. Except that I never lost my memory, but I'm sure you understand what I mean."

"Maybe a little bit." Shin said.

"Not really." Raven rolled her eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is that we all get that kind of feelings. Even me with my former team." Beast Boy said, trying to cheer Shin up.

"Who's your former team?" Shin asked, raising a brow.

"That's a story for another time." Beast Boy said.

"Okay. Now I feel somewhat better…"

"Good. Now that's out of the way…" Robin approached Shin. "I know it's a little bit late to ask but… would you like to be a part of the team?" he showed Shin an unused Titans communicator to him as an offering.

Shin thought about it. Honestly, he did like these guys and he helped them as they helped him back. Also, he could tell that there's a possibility that Starfire might get lonely without her new friend and he doesn't have anywhere else to go anyway.

"Sure. I'm in." Shin took the communicator.

"Ah yeah! Welcome to the Teen Titans Shin!" Cyborg grinned, slapping the back of his back.

"Sweet! You're an official new member!" Beast Boy cheered while he and Cyborg high fived.

"Very glorious! Welcome new friend!" Starfire gave Shin one of her bone crushing hugs, which made his face look blue.

"You're…crushing…me!" Shin told her. Starfire then let's go of him, letting the cybernetic Rider have some space to breath.

"I know you're all happy but… shouldn't we also focus on about this organization that Overbite was talking about?" Raven reminded, recalling one of Overbite's last words.

"Like that group that attacked the Tower. We might have to deal with their agents on a regular basis," Robin replied. "And they all seem focused on Shin."

"Overbite called me a traitor, suggesting I used to work for them," Shin frowned.

"But you don't remember?" Robin asked, Shin shook his head.

"And I'm afraid to remember. What if I don't like what I find?" Shin questioned himself in a grim tone while gripping his fist.

"Ah come on Shin dude! Don't be like that now! Maybe it isn't so bad!" Beast Boy said.

Shin became upset, "I'm tired now. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight," He got off the couch and went through the door.

"Wait, was it something I said?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven retorted, "Beast Boy, Shin doesn't remember anything. He's not sure who he was before his amnesia, and now these organization creeps are showing up and painting a very bad picture for him."

"And if he was a member of this organization, then he probably did a lot of bad things," Robin added. "And made himself forget."

"Make himself forget?" Starfire repeated, horrified.

"How would he do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"If I had to guess, he forcefully rebooted his brain," Cyborg frowned. "And deleted his memories."

"And that suggests that he wanted to get rid of his memories because they're just too painful." Robin said.

"Uh…" Beast Boy raised his hand. "I know that I'm not a science geek but how would he get rid of his memories on his own?"

Beast Boy made a good point.

"Maybe someone helped him?" Starfire suggested.

"Good point. Maybe someone within that organization became a bit of a rebel and helped him or someone who somehow knew of that group actually got rid of Shin's memories, despite not being a part of it." Robin said.

"So, are you going to keep looking into Shin's past?" Raven asked.

"I have to. This organization is dangerous and if they made Shin into a cyborg, it can't be for a good reason. We're going to need him to face what's coming," Robin answered.

"I see. But for some reason, I feel uncomfortable about Shin remembering his past. Even when he said that he won't like who and what he is." Cyborg said.

"I understand. But he has to remember if we're going to bring this organization to justice." Robin said. "We just need to be there for him when he does." He added mentally, ' _I just hope I don't have to bring him down if he changes into something bad._ '

* * *

Shin was sleeping in bed in the infirmary, since he doesn't have his own room here. While he was sleeping, he was gasping a bit while he's sweating meaning that he's having a nightmare.

 _Fire..._

 _Blood..._

 _Screams..._

" _You demon! Murderer! You fucking monster!"_

 _A foot pressed down on the man's head. It took little effort to crush it. Then the owner of the foot looked at a piece of broken glass...and it was Shin's face looking back in the reflection._

"AH!" he woke up in reality and got up from the bed. Shin was gasping for air a bit and noticed the sweat on his face before he looked at his trembling hands. "Just who the hell am I…!?"

He had a lot of questions about his past… but he actually hopes that all of them were good but if not he'd better not hear them.

 **(The chapter ends with the Showa Riders' symbols and it also shows Showa's symbol, which resembles a cicada and it's glowing.)**

* * *

 **KAMEN RIDER SHOWA TITAN: NEXT EPISODE!**

Shin: Who the heck's Cinderblock?

Robin: I can think of six good reasons on why you don't wanna break in!

Cyborg: I QUIT!

?: I want Plasmus.

Beast Boy: I know you're there, the phone's built into your arm!

Shin: So, are you just going to avoid everybody now?

Cyborg: I better go make up with Robin now.

Showa: Before we do that, lets deal with Cinderblock and this other guy!

"Let's Ride: Ichigo!"

S-Ichigo and Cyborg charged at Cinderblock and the G-SHOCKER Kaijin.

 **NEXT TIME:** Awaken the Legacy! Avatar of the Showa Riders!

S-Ichigo: Game… Start!

* * *

 **And done! Whoo! I owe Kamen Rider Chrome-san for taking some of his time just to help me out with this chapter. Thank you very much Chrome-san! Also, don't forget to leave a review or if you have any questions or comments about the story, leave them in the review or PM me. Later!**


End file.
